1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing nanostructures, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing silica nanowires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since structures of carbon nanotubes were reported in 1991, research has been actively conducted on a method of synthesizing and using nanostructures having sizes equal to or less than 100 nm Nanostructures may be formed of single component semiconductors (e.g., Si, Ge, and B), III-V compound semiconductors (e.g., GaN, GaAs, GnP, InP, and InAs), II-VII compound semiconductors (e.g., ZnS, ZnSe, CdS, and CdSe), or oxides (e.g., ZnO, MgO, and SiO2).
As diameters of nanowires having one-dimensional structures decrease, band gaps increase and thus light having shorter wavelengths is obtained. Thus, there has been a recent attempt to apply nanowires to light-emitting devices having quantum confinement effects. In particular, since SiO2 nanowires may emit stable and strong blue light or ultraviolet light, the use of SiO2 nanowires for nanoscale optoelectronic devices has been spotlighted.
Examples of a method of manufacturing SiO2 nanowires include laser ablation, high temperature evaporation, carbothermal reduction. Besides, there is a method of growing SiO2 nanowires on a substrate by using a silicon-containing gas such as SiCl4 and a catalyst such as gold. However, since these methods manufacture nanowires by using a vapor-liquid-solid (VLS) mechanism, a high temperature equal to or higher than 1000° C. and a long reaction time are required. Accordingly, there is a limitation in integrating silica nanowires with other members.